Mechon
army.]] Mechons is a type of mechanical enemies in ''Xenoblade Chronicles''. They acts as the main antagonistic force for most of the game. They were originally created by the Machinas as autonomous units but were taken over by Egil after Zanza's attack on Mechonis and turned them into his personal militaristic force with the goal to kill most of the life on Bionis as it would eventually kill Zanza. They cannot be damaged by physical attacks that aren't dealt by the Monado, a weapon powered by Monado Enchant or a weapon created specifically for that reason. The different types of Mechons can greatly vary in shapes and sizes. They can be drones, bipedals, huges and mantis-like, smalls or even spider-like in appearance. Faced Mechon is the name given to the huge humanoid generals/special forces of the Mechon Army. They were created as armors for the highly modified bodies of previously dead Homs. Most Homs turned into Faced Mechons retains their memories of their previous life as well as their intelligence and combat skills. The less skilled Homs that are turned into Faced Mechons are given generic Mass-Produced Faces armors while the greatly skilled warriors who were turned into Faced Mechons are given armors made for them and become generals of the Mechon army. These Faced Mechons were created by Egil to counter the Monado as he discovered that in its current state, it was unable to damage the sentient life of Bionis. Types of Mechons Normal Minor Mechon * Defensive/GUARD * Defensive/ONION * Defensive/SHAME * Exterminator/EMBER * M32 Scout Unit * M32 Transport Unit * M34 Honey Bee Unit * M34 Hornet Unit * M35 Prototype * M35 Wasp Unit * M35 Woodpecker Unit * M36/FAIRY * M36/SACRE * M37 Worker Bee Unit * M37/EAGER * M37/WITCH * M37/ZEBRA * M38/ESSAY * M42 Scout Unit * M44/ANGRY * M45/VIOLA * M46 Covert Killer * M48 Sentry Unit * M53/THANK * M54 Armoured Unit * M54 Attack Unit * M55/DREAD * M55/GRACE * M56 Prototype * M56/UNION * M57/BEAST * M57/FAITH * M58 Tactical Unit * M59 Captain * M63 Destruction Unit * M63 Harvester Unit * M63X Android Unit * M65 Hunter Unit * M66 Production Unit * M66 Supply Unit * M66/TRICK * M67/HASTE * M67/RADAR * M67/REALM * M67/SONAR * M68 Construction Unit * M68/CHORD * M68/MARCH * M68/MISER * M71 Flexible Unit * M76/MOIST * M82 Melee Unit * M82X Melee Unit * M84/GRUNT * M85 Infantry Unit * M85 Sergeant * M87 Prototype * M87/GRAND * M88/WORST * M91/DOGMA * M96/AWAKE * M97/CYCLE * M104 Fortress Unit * M108/SPADE * Mass-Produced Face * Mechon M31 * Mechon M32 * Mechon M32X * Mechon M46X * Mechon M53 * Mechon M53X * Mechon M55 * Mechon M63 * Mechon M64 * Mechon M64X * Mechon M67 * Mechon M69 * Mechon M72 * Mechon M78 Flex+ * Mechon M82 * Offensive Mechon Plus * Offensive Scout Unit * Offensive Security Unit * Offensive Seeker Unit * Offensive/BRAVE * Offensive/DIARY * Offensive/FOUND * Offensive/HONEY * Offensive/LYRIC * Offensive/SCOUT * Scout Unit Prototype Quest Exclusive Mechon * Broken Mechon * Crisis Response Unit * Experimental M86 * M71 Fire Support * M85 Meteor Artillery * M88 Watchtower * M96 Crisis Unit * M97 Commander * Mechon M64 Armour+ * Offensive Hover Unit * Offensive Scout * Offensive Strike Unit * Reinforcement M104 * Sentinel Mechon Story Exclusive Enemies * Defensive Guard Unit * Energy Device * Exterminator/CLOCK * Face Nemesis * M36/ROBIN * M37/COBRA * M54 Slayer Unit * M68/TROUT * M83 Predator Unit * M87/TAPIR * M88/RAPID * M94 Guard Unit * M97/EAGLE * Mechon M42 * Mechon M51 * Mechon M69X * Mechon M84 * Mechon Tentacle * Offensive/MOTOR Mechon Unique Monsters * Amorous Arca * Balanced Palamedes * Beautiful Vagul * Benevolent Aim * Commander Oracion * Defective Ipos * Destroyer Salvacion * Destructive Bors * Evil Bathin * Experienced Tristan * Fate Labolas * Faithful Lancelot * Glacier Acon * Glorious Jurom * Infernal Crocell * Kamikaze Bune * Lightning Ronove * Magestic Mordred * Meditative Varla * Mild Florence * Mischievous Naberius * Precious Retrato * Prudent Purson * Revolutionary Bifrons * Sentimental Flamral * Sinful Lamorak * Soothed Aglovale * Splendid Botis * Synchronised Gaheris * Temporal Gawain * Tranquil Morax * Vagabond Allocer * Venerable Focalor * Wise Gremory * Wrathful Orobas Bosses * Apocrypha Generator * Jade Face/Gadolt * Mechon M71 * Mechon M82 * Metal Face/Mumkhar * Xord * Yaldabaoth Superboss * Ancient Daedala Category:Mechon Category:Faced Mechon Category:Xenoblade species Category:Xenoblade families